


I'm Dating A Superhero

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Female Johnny Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: The Internship and Fantastic Four crossover one-shot featuring a female version of Johnny Storm.Stuart Twombly is a student at Stanford University and has an internship with Google. He is dating Johanna Storm (played by AnnaSophia Robb), a member of the superhero team known as the Fantastic Four.





	I'm Dating A Superhero

**Cast**

Dylan O'Brien as Stuart Twombly

AnnaSophia Robb as Johanna Storm/the Human Torch

Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic

Jessica Alba as Susan 'Sue' Storm/the Invisible Woman

Michael Chiklis as Benjamin 'Ben' Grimm/the Thing

Julian McMahon as Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

Kerry Washington as Alicia Masters

* * *

**Author's note**

**I felt the 2005 and 2007 Fantastic Four movies were better than the 2015 Fantastic Four movie. Therefore, I have decided to work with the 2005 and 2007 Fantastic Four movies and not the 2015 Fantastic Four movie.**

**The Internship was made in 2013. Fantastic Four was made in 2005. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer was made in 2007. In order to have the characters from the 2005 and 2007 Fantastic Four movies exist in the same world as the characters from The Internship, I'm going to need to make some changes and have Fantastic Four be set in 2013 rather than in 2005, have Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer be set in 2015 rather than in 2007, and have the Baxter Building be located in San Francisco, California rather than in Manhattan, New York.**

**Latveria is a fictional nation appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is depicted as an isolated European country ruled by Doctor Doom. It is located in the Banat region. It is surrounded by the Carpathian Mountains and borders Symkaria to the south. Its capital is Doomstadt.**

**Stuart is Johanna's only love interest. Johnny is a playboy. She is not like him. Johnny is an ex-astronaut who, according to Ben Grimm, 'washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria's Secret wannabes into a flight simulator'. Johanna never snuck two Victoria's Secret wannabes into a flight simulator. She is a genius and graduated high school at the age of 15 and became an astronaut at the age of 18.**

**Johanna and Stuart are 21 years old in Fantastic Four and 23 years old in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer.**

**Reed and Sue never broke up. She never dated Victor. They are each other's only love interests.**

**Johnny's full name is Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm. Johanna's full name is Johanna Louise Shannon Storm.**

**In American comic books published by Marvel Comics, Reed and Sue have two children, Franklin and Valeria. I have never read any of the comic books published by Marvel Comics, so Franklin and Valeria will not appear in this one-shot. Reed and Sue have a son named Bradley Richards.**

**In American comic books published by Marvel Comics, Ben and Alicia adopted two children, Jo-Venn and N'Kalla. In this one-shot, they only adopt one child. They name him after Daniel Grimm, Ben's deceased father from the comic books published by Marvel Comics.**

**Bradley doesn't have powers. Neither does Daniel.**

* * *

Stuart Twombly had just finished grocery shopping and was heading to his car.

"Oh, fuck," Stuart muttered when he saw a flying piece of concrete heading right for him.

Stuart was nearly crushed by the concrete. A fireball split it in half before it could hit him, saving his life.

By Stuart's side was a tall and slender girl with fair skin, long straight blonde hair that was parted in the middle, and blue eyes wearing a long-sleeved blue and black jumpsuit with the number 4 emblazoned on the chest, black elbow-length leather gloves, and black knee-length leather boots. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

The girl's name was Johanna Storm. She was a member of the superhero team known as the Fantastic Four.

The other members of the Fantastic Four were Johanna's older sister, Susan 'Sue' Storm, Sue's boyfriend, Reed Richards, and Reed's best friend, Benjamin 'Ben' Grimm.

Reed, Sue, Johanna, and Ben had been chosen by NASA to go up into space with the brilliant and wealthy inventor Victor Von Doom. There was an accident while they were in space, and cosmic rays gave them superhuman abilities. Reed, Sue, Johanna, and Ben became superheroes, and Victor became the supervillain known as Doctor Doom.

Reed was known as Mister Fantastic and could stretch his body to great lengths. He was the leader of the Fantastic Four.

Sue was known as the Invisible Woman and could turn invisible and create forcefields.

Johanna was known as the Human Torch and could control fire.

Ben was known as the Thing and had superhuman strength. He was bald, and his body was made of an orange, muscular rock-like hide.

Stuart had known Reed, Sue, Johanna, and Ben for a long time. He and Johanna had been dating since they were 14 and in their freshman year of high school. He graduated high school when he was 18. She was a genius and skipped sophomore year and junior year when she was 15, instead becoming a senior and graduating. She became an astronaut at the age of 18.

Stuart let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Holy shit. That was close."

"Are you all right?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stuart said.

"Good," Johanna said. She flew away and went to help the rest of the Fantastic Four finish fighting Doctor Doom.

Stuart got in his car and drove home.

Doctor Doom ripped a cable off of a power line and snapped it into two snaking, lashing strips. He held the cable tightly, absorbing the power. Electricity started to course through his body. Lights flickered and dimmed in buildings around him. Windows shattered.

Doom glowed, amped up. He let go of the cables. The two deadly wires snaked out of control. Pedestrians panicked and scattered.

Reed saw the wires slashing through the air. He stretched his arms, reaching for the deadly cables.

Doom fired superpowered energy bolts. The electric charges surged through the air toward the Fantastic Four.

Sue tossed her forcefields, exploding Doom's blasts in mid-flight. She kept her hands up, blocking blows.

One of Doom's bolts bounced off of Sue's forcefield and smashed into a concrete stanchion of a building. The pillar started to crumble. The people huddled under the overhang were about to be crushed by the falling concrete.

Suddenly, the concrete roof was steady. Ben was standing beside the stanchion and holding the roof up. The people ran out.

Reed grabbed both ends of the wire.

"Johanna, spot-weld!" Reed yelled.

"Flame on!" Johanna yelled. Her body became engulfed in flames. She flew toward Reed and put the wires back together.

Doom kept firing energy bolts. Sue struggled with her forcefields. The impact was too much. Her nose started to bleed.

"Can't hold on," Sue muttered.

Doom smiled evilly.

Reed saw Sue looking vulnerable, about to drop her hands. He stretched his body, expanding himself across the street and grabbing a tree so he formed a wall between Sue and Doom.

Doom kept firing energy bolts. They slammed into Reed's body, stretching his skin and distending his back. Reed strained, agonizing.

"Johanna, supernova!" Reed yelled.

Johanna charged toward Doom, the flames on her body building to a blinding white intensity and engulfing everything. She grabbed Doom and then exploded in a pulse of bright white light, which started to heat up everything surrounding it.

Sue saw Johanna holding onto Doom as the heat and light grew. She shut her eyes, concentrating. A massive forcefield exploded from her body. It swooped past a car, which warped and melted. Half of the car was not inside the forcefield.

Ben turned to the crowd and extended his arm, blocking them.

Sue's forcefield enveloped Johanna's supernova, containing it in a bright sphere of energy. The light increased to the point that it was blinding. The crowd looked away.

Johanna's supernova faded. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted, smoking.

Sue opened her eyes and fell to her knees, exhaling. Her forcefield faded. The light flickered out. As everyone's eyes adjusted, Doom stepped through the smoke, unharmed. His metallic body glowed white, trailing molten metal.

Ben kicked open a fire hydrant. The water shot up, forming a geyser. He kicked down with his foot, deflecting the water so it sprayed toward Reed.

Reed twisted his torso, and the water curled around his chest, racing down his arms and shooting off his wrists toward Doom.

Doom rushed toward Reed, but the water flew out and doused him. Massive clouds of steam filled the air from the cooling metal. He screamed.

Doom's screams faded to silence, and the water stopped. Thick steam clouds rolled, completely obscuring him from view.

The steam cleared to reveal a hard, cold solid piece of metal. Doom was a statue now, frozen forever.

Reed, Sue, Johanna, and Ben exhaled and stood as one in roiling smoke.

"Nice work, everyone," Reed said.

**Friday**

**5:00 p.m.**

Stuart walked out of the Google complex after finishing another day of the summer internship program. He spotted a crowd of people gathered around a sleek red 2011 Porsche 911 Carrera S Coupe with a license plate reading TORCH'D.

Johanna got out of the car and walked towards Stuart. "Hey."

Johanna was wearing a white tank top underneath an unbuttoned dark blue denim jacket, dark blue denim jeans, and brown ankle-length boots. Her hair was straight. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

"Hey. What brings you here?" Stuart asked.

"I came to invite you to movie night at the Baxter Building." Johanna said.

Every Friday night, Reed, Sue, Johanna, and Ben gathered in the living room of the Baxter Building and watched a movie.

Johanna knew Reed, Sue, and Ben wouldn't mind if she invited Stuart to hang out with them. Reed, Sue, and Ben liked Stuart, and he liked them.

Stuart and the other interns worked Monday to Friday. They didn't have to work on Saturdays and Sundays.

The crowd looked in between Stuart and Johanna, trying to figure out how they knew each other and why she was inviting him to movie night.

Stuart looked at the crowd. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm dating a superhero."

Stuart wrapped his arm around Johanna's waist, and they walked to her car. He let go of her. He got in the passenger's seat, and she got in the driver's seat. She started the engine, drove out of the parking lot, and headed to the Baxter Building.

Built as an art-deco apartment block, Reed had rented the entire top floor of the building and turned it into a laboratory/home for the Fantastic Four.

Johanna and Stuart walked into the living room and spotted takeout containers from La Taqueria, a Mexican restaurant located in the Mission District of San Francisco.

Reed was sitting next to Sue on one of the couches. Ben was sitting by himself.

Sue saw Stuart and smiled. "Hi, Stuart."

Stuart smiled back. "Hi, Sue."

Stuart took a seat on one of the couches and grabbed a takeout container.

Ben looked at Johanna. "It's your turn to pick the movie."

Johanna sat down next to Stuart and leaned against him, grabbing the TV remote and channel surfing. She found the 2010 movie Date Night and pressed play.

Johanna grabbed a takeout container.

**One week later**

Reed and Sue had gotten engaged. Johanna decided to rent a yacht and throw them an engagement party.

It was a beautiful night. There were stars in the sky, the full moon was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Ben's girlfriend, a blind woman named Alicia Masters, pulled Sue into a hug. "Congratulations, Sue."

Alicia had become good friends with Reed, Sue, and Johanna shortly after she started dating Ben.

Sue smiled. "Thank you, Alicia."

Reed and Ben were mingling with some of the party guests.

Stuart and Johanna were sipping champagne and talking.

"I'm so happy for Sue and Reed," Stuart said.

Stuart was wearing an unbuttoned black blazer, a white long-sleeved button down shirt tucked into tan khaki pants, and black loafers. A black leather belt with a silver buckle was around his waist.

"Me too," Johanna said.

Johanna was wearing black high-heeled pumps and a sleeveless black dress with a skirt that reached her mid-thigh. Her long blonde hair was styled in loose curls. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

The party came to an end, and everyone walked off of the yacht.

**Latveria**

**Two days later**

Victor was placed in a wooden crate. His assistant, Leonard Kirk, oversaw the operation.

The crate was on the deck of a freighter ship. As two workers moved the door, electricity coursed through Victor's body.

Leonard's cell phone went staticky. His eyes narrowed. Could it be...?

The door slammed shut.

The ship pulled away.

**April 2015**

A silver object entered Earth's atmosphere, radiating cosmic energy that created massive molecular fluctuations and deep craters all over the world. The media was more interested in Reed and Sue's upcoming wedding than the craters. The United States Armed Forces, led by General Hager, asked Reed to help them track the being's movements. Reed initially refused, because he wanted to focus on the wedding, but eventually, he gave in. He created some monitors and began tracking the being's movements.

**Saturday**

**1:30 p.m.**

It was Reed and Sue's wedding day.

The ceremony was being held on Baker Beach. The colour scheme was purple and white. The decorations were beautiful. The sandy aisle was lined by purple gardenia flower petals and white seashells. Rows of wooden chairs that had been painted white were on both sides of the aisle. At the end of the aisle was a wooden arch that had been painted white and was draped with sheer purple fabric.

Johanna was sitting next to Stuart and Alicia.

Johanna was wearing black high-heeled pumps with straps in the back and a black jumpsuit with a v-neck, two spaghetti straps criss-crossing over the open back, and slim, straight legs. The neckline showed a hint of cleavage. Her long blonde hair was styled in barrel curls. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Stuart was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black dress shoes with black laces.

Alicia was wearing green high-heeled pumps with straps in the back and a sleeveless green dress with a v-neck and a floor-length skirt. The neckline showed a hint of cleavage. Her long curly black hair was in an elegant updo, leaving her neck bare.

Sue walked down the aisle, her arm linked with Ben's.

Sue was wearing white high-heeled sandals with straps in the back, a white pearl necklace that stopped at her collarbone, and a white strapless floor-length dress with a tulle skirt. The sweetheart neckline showed a hint of cleavage. She had a bouquet of purple and white gardenia flowers in her hands. Her long blonde hair was swept to the side and fell over her right shoulder in barrel curls. Instead of a veil, she had decided to put a white gardenia flower in her hair.

As Sue and Ben walked down the aisle, Ben carried the rings. When they were standing in front of Reed, Ben released Sue's arm and Reed took it.

Ben was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black dress shoes with black laces.

Reed was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black dress shoes with black laces.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The priest was interrupted by a gust of wind and the sound of helicopter rotors.

"Reed and Sue, congratulations on the wedding!" The pilot yelled.

Reed and Sue exchanged an uncomfortable look but laughed the situation off.

"Where was I?" The priest asked. "Oh, yes. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy…"

Reed's cell phone beeped. Sue looked at him in shock.

"Matrimony." The priest finished. He looked at Reed in bewilderment.

"I can't believe you brought that thing to our wedding!" Sue exclaimed.

"I know, but there's a good reason. We have to get through this quickly." Reed said.

Sue huffed, clearly irritated.

"Oh, that's romantic," Sue said sarcastically.

"Should I continue?" The priest asked.

"Yes, please," Reed said.

"There are many kinds of love…"

"Could you skip to the end, please?" Reed asked.

"Reed!" Sue hissed.

The priest looked at Reed in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Reed's cell phone beeped again, and he pulled it out. The screen flickered and shut off. Wind blew. Several of the wedding guests mumbled to each other. Reed, Sue, Johanna, Ben, and Stuart looked at the sky.

"It's too late," Reed said.

The helicopter began to fall. People screamed and ran away as it slammed into the roof. The blades hit the chairs, making them fly. Two guests fell. Reed stretched his arm and pulled them out of the way. Sue put her hands up and created a forcefield, preventing the helicopter from getting any closer. The rear end of the helicopter spun and was about to hit Stuart and Alicia.

"Ben!" Alicia yelled.

Ben ran towards Stuart and Alicia, grabbing the tail end of the helicopter and breaking it. He dropped it on the ground.

Everyone heard humming and looked at the sky. Something zoomed past the beach. It looked like a man, but covered in silver, and it was flying what appeared to be a surfboard.

Reed turned to the youngest Storm sibling. "Johanna."

"Flame on!" Johanna yelled. Her body became engulfed in flames. She flew after the silver man.

Sue started crying.

Alicia wrapped her arm around Sue's shoulder.

The silver man zoomed past Johanna and headed towards a skyscraper. She stopped on the other side of the skyscraper and watched as he phased through it. He zoomed past her, and she quickly got out of the way. She flew after him. They went down a skyscraper, past parked cars, and through a tunnel. She sped up. He turned around, and she couldn't stop her momentum. She grunted as he grabbed her throat.

"Can we talk?" She asked, trying to break free.

He dragged her into the upper atmosphere. The flames died down. There was no oxygen left to fuel the fire. She lost consciousness, and he dropped her. When she regained consciousness, she looked around and panicked.

"Flame on!" She yelled. "Come on! Flame on!"

Her body became engulfed in flames, but they quickly died down, and she continued to fall. She landed on sand, rolling onto her right side. In front of her were two teenaged girls holding surfboards.

"Where am I?" She asked, standing up and wiping sand off of her jumpsuit.

"Paradise Cove Beach," one of the girls said.

Paradise Cove Beach was located in Malibu.

Johanna went back to the Baxter Building. While Sue checked her for injuries, she touched her forehead. Johanna turned invisible, and Sue's body became engulfed in flames. When Johanna grabbed Sue's hand, their powers reverted. Reed's examination of Johanna revealed that exposure to the silver man had set her molecular structure in flux, allowing her to switch powers with her teammates through physical contact.

A few days later, Reed bought a custom-built, open-topped car capable of flying at speeds of up to 500 miles per hour. It was a Dodge car and was powered by a Chrysler Hemi engine. It had four seats. It could split into three sections. He called it the Fantasticar.

Tracing the cosmic energy of the being Johanna had dubbed the "Silver Surfer", Reed discovered that everywhere he went, a planet died 8 days later, and that he had been creating deep artificial craters around the globe for an unknown purpose. Reed determined that the next crater would appear in London, England. The Fantastic Four travelled to London in the Fantasticar. They couldn't stop the crater, because they had arrived too late, and the River Thames drained into it.

Victor traced the Silver Surfer to the Russell Glacier and proposed that they joined forces. The Surfer rebuffed him. Doom attacked the Silver Surfer. The Silver Surfer blasted Doom through the ice. The cosmic energy of the blast healed Doom instead of killing him.

Doom returned to San Francisco and made a deal with the United States Armed Forces. The Fantastic Four reluctantly worked with Doom. Deducing that the Silver Surfer's board was the source of his power, Reed developed a pulse generator that would separate him from it, while Victor worked on a remote-like device. Sue encountered the Silver Surfer in the Black Forest, and he revealed that he was merely a servant to the destroyer of worlds and regretted the destruction he caused. The United States Armed Forces opened fire on the Silver Surfer, which distracted him and allowed the Fantastic Four to fire the pulse, separating him from his board.

The United States Armed Forces imprisoned the Silver Surfer in Siberia and tortured him for information. Sue used her powers to sneak into his cell. She learned his master was known on his home planet as Galactus, a massive cloud-like cosmic entity that fed on life-bearing planets to survive, and that his board was a homing beacon leading Galactus to Earth. Doom stole the board. He used the remote-like device he had created to gain control of the board and its powers. He subdued several soldiers, killed General Hager, and fled to Shanghai, China.

The Fantastic Four rescued the Silver Surfer and travelled to Shanghai in the Fantasticar. Sue was mortally wounded when Doom shot a silver stake that penetrated her shield. Johanna absorbed the combined powers of the entire team and battled Doom. She succeeded in breaking Doom's control over the Silver Surfer's board. Ben used a nearby crane to knock Doom into the harbour. Galactus arrived, and Sue died in Reed's arm. The Silver Surfer regained control of his board, and his power was restored. He revived Sue before taking to the sky.

"Flame on!" Johanna yelled. Her body became engulfed in flames. She flew after the Silver Surfer, grabbing his board.

"I thought you could use a hand," Johanna said as the Silver Surfer looked back.

The Silver Surfer smiled and flew forwards.

Johanna let go of the board and flew towards the ground. Cosmic energy engulfed Galactus, destroying him, and seemingly the Silver Surfer as well.

Johanna landed next to Ben.

Ben put a hand on Johanna's shoulder. "Great job, Johanna."

Johanna noticed that she hadn't absorbed Ben's powers. "Well, would you look at that," she said. "I'm not changing."

Reed and Sue decided to get married in Tokyo, Japan. The Fantastic Four travelled to Tokyo in the Fantasticar. Johanna bought Stuart and Alicia tickets for a flight to Tokyo.

The ceremony was being held in Yoyogi Park. The colour scheme was pink and white. The decorations were beautiful. The grassy aisle was lined by pink hydrangea flower petals. Rows of wooden chairs that had been painted white were on both sides of the aisle. At the end of the aisle was a wooden arch that had been painted white and was draped with sheer pink fabric. Everyone was surrounded by cherry trees. Pink flowers floated above them.

Johanna was sitting next to Stuart and Alicia.

Johanna was wearing red high-heeled pumps and a sleeveless red dress with a floor-length skirt. Her long blonde hair was styled in barrel curls. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Stuart was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black dress shoes with black laces.

Alicia was wearing purple high-heeled pumps and a sleeveless purple dress with a floor-length skirt. Her long curly black hair was in an elegant updo, leaving her neck bare.

Sue walked down the aisle, her arm linked with Ben's.

Sue was wearing white high-heeled sandals and a sleeveless white floor-length dress with a lace overlay on the bodice. A small silver chain with a tiny diamond hung low on her chest. Her long blonde hair was styled in barrel curls. Instead of a veil, she had opted for a thin silver headband embellished with rhinestones. She had a bouquet of pink hydrangea flowers in her hands.

As Sue and Ben walked down the aisle, Ben carried the rings. When they were standing in front of Reed, Ben released Sue's arm and Reed took it.

Ben was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black dress shoes with black laces.

Reed was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black dress shoes with black laces.

At the end of the ceremony, the priest pronounced Reed and Sue husband and wife, Reed placed Sue's wedding ring on the ring finger of her left hand, Sue placed Reed's wedding ring on the ring finger of his left hand, and Reed kissed Sue on the lips.

The reception was held in the Shinjuku Granbell Hotel. As Reed and Sue cut the wedding cake, Johanna and Stuart poured themselves glasses of champagne.

Everyone ate some wedding cake, then they watched Reed and Sue dance for the first time as husband and wife.

The next day, Reed, Sue, Johanna, Ben, Stuart, and Alicia returned to San Francisco. Reed, Sue, Johanna, Ben travelled there in the Fantasticar. Stuart and Alicia travelled there in a plane. Johanna bought tickets for them.

The next day, Reed, Sue, Johanna, and Ben were in the Baxter Building. Reed's cell phone beeped, and they learned that Venice was sinking into the Adriatic Sea. They travelled to Venice in the Fantasticar.

The Silver Surfer's seemingly lifeless body floated through space. His eyes opened, and his board raced back towards him.

In June of 2016, Sue gave birth to a baby boy. He had fair skin, blue eyes, and short, straight blond hair. She and Reed named him Bradley. He didn't have powers.

In September of 2017, Ben and Alicia got married and adopted a baby boy. He had fair skin, green eyes, and short, straight brown hair. Ben and Alicia named him Daniel Grimm. He was named after Ben's deceased father.

THE END


End file.
